Soul Eater: I love you
by legacy23
Summary: Soul awakens in a room, chained to a wall. Marc OC character A weapon. held Soul and Maka prisoners. Why and what is he going to do you say? Well, lets find out what will happen. SoMa, long one-shot. Suppose to be for M  but actually T . Enjoy!


Soul Eater

I love you.

Soul opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry. While he tried regaining his consciousness, he knew he was kneeling and leaning on a wall. His arms were free and it was dangling on his sides. He felt his hands wrapped around something, something cold steel. 'What?' He thought, he stood up and walked forward, he then felt a tug on his arms and his hands falling behind and heard clinking. When he again walked a little more forward, his arms were nearly outstretched from the back. 'The hell?' His vision was almost clear and saw his arms and hands tied with chains, the chain was attached to the wall he just leaned on. His hands though were not tied together.

When he tried breaking free with swings and pulls, it was no use. His arms became sore and hot, he panted and sweat. The only free thing that was free was his legs and feet. Walking away wouldn't do any good because of these chains. He gave up and dropped to his knees. His vision became really clear now. His black jacket doesn't seem to be dirty, his orange shirt has no stain or drenched with anything. His pants and shoes were still on him. Everything seemed normal, except for the chains and the room he was staying in. The room was very dark. Where his body was, was where the light shone, a light bulb that is. There was a very small window that only a rat could fit in, it was slightly open. He saw the moon, it was smiling as usual. 'Evening already?' Soul thought.

"Ah… So you have awakened." A voice said. It was familiar. It was a voice of a teenage boy, a voice of his own age. "Who's there?" Soul said.

"Who's there?" The voice repeated what Soul have said . "Don't you remember? I am from shibusen too, you know?"

"Just show your face already!" Soul said again.

"Fine, fine… You win." After he said that, he came out from the shadows and stepped in the light, his features showed. Blue eyes, short black hair and his body were a bit muscled. He seems calm; the smile that appeared on his face looked more like a grin. His clothes were normal. White sleeveless shirt and black loose jeans with a black belt, he also wore black shoes that were formal. "Marc?" Soul said.

"Yes, that is me. A weapon with no partner." Marc answered.

"What did you do to me? Why am I tied up?" Soul Asked.

"Don't you know? Must I really answer? Instead, don't you want to see your lover?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Soul Questioned. Marc frowned.

"You know exactly what I am talking about! Don't be a mindless Shit!" Marc answered, almost shouting. He then grinned and chuckled. He went over to a wall and flicked a switch. The entire room was lightening; it was more like his room, an empty one. But something else caught his attention and nearly his life. He looked straight at a teenage girl, the same as his age. She too was standing. Her hands were tied together with a rope, but her arms were held up. Her left eye opened just a little to see Soul. She lifted her head weakly, to meet his eyes. She looked beaten and tired. "Soul?" She said in a whisper due to her throat that was sore.

"Maka!" Soul shouted, he was furious and stood up, he tried running towards her, but the chains won't budge, he pulled even harder, but it was no use. Maka was just a few yards away, if only he could touch her. Maka was not wearing her black Jacket; she was also not wearing her sleeveless yellow sweat shirt, she was barefoot and her hair was not in pigtails, it was loose. She still had her fighting gloves on, her white shirt that was buttoned was now unbuttoned and messy, five buttons were out of place and her chest showed a little. Her red miniskirt with black lines was a little down to her right, her waist showed because of that and a part of her stomach showed because of her loose white polo shirt. The rope that was attached to the ceiling kept her from falling.

"Marc! You bastard! God Damn you!" Soul shouted to Marc. "You will pay for this!" Soul did not stop struggling from his place. "Maka!" He said again. Maka did not respond, her dark forest green eyes and her face told everything. Her head fell and her eyes closed again. She was very tired and mostly hurt.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Soul asked angrily. Marc frowned again.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why! It is because of you! You did this to me! You made me do these things!" He shouted.

"But why? Why her? If you wanted revenge you should have just taken me!" Soul said.

"You don't get it do you!" Marc talked back. "I did this to break your heart."

"What have I done?" Soul asked. Marc laughed.

"I guess you are a mindless shit." He said. Marc went a bit closer to Soul. "Let me tell you a story, behind the scenes." Marc rubbed his hands together and started. "I wanted Maka to be my partner, you see. But of course she told me that "you" will never be replaced for another partner. Well, if that doesn't work, I tried letting her love me. But that too never worked, it never worked when I first saw you! I can't even spend time with her, instead, you were the one having most of it. Whenever I talked to her, you always come in my way. You made me do this, I really didn't mean too." Marc said, he was angry, his eyes turned into a very dark navy blue filled with hate. He then patted his shirt and calmed himself. "Heh, then I realized. You loved her first."

"Shut up!" Soul said. Marc raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't love her?" He asked. Soul did not respond but stared at him with piercing red flaming eyes. "Tell me Soul Eater Evans. Do you love her?" He asked again and poked him.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Soul shouted.

"What! Are you saying you don't care? Huh! What Soul? What's it going to be?" Marc shouted right back at him. Soul still did not respond, his blood was boiling, his hands clenched into a fist. "Tell me Soul!" He said out loud. He then pointed at Maka, making way so Soul could see her clearly. "What? Do you love her?" Marc continued. "What? TELL ME!"

"Yes! I love her!" Soul finally said out loud, Maka heard what he said and slightly lifted her head again, she looked at him. "I love her..." Soul then whispered, Maka and Marc still heard him though. "Are you happy now, you son of Bitch?" Soul asked. Marc chuckled and saw Maka's eyes looking at Soul.

"You know what I am about to do?" Marc asked. Soul did not say anything but looked up to him in question. "Remember when I said I am going to break your heart? Well, this is how." Marc went behind Maka's back. Soul watched him carefully. Marc put his face beside Maka's and wrapped his arms around her waist. Marc grinned.

"Wha- What are you doing you bastard?" Soul questioned. Marc chuckled again.

"I'm not the original Marc you knew. I'm different. As you have known, after the Kishins defeat, I was affected with the madness ever since. I learned how to control it, but then, I couldn't when you were the one who broke my heart." Marc said.

"Don't do this, we can help you!" Soul said.

"I don't need any damn help! Marc is gone! I am the new one! You know nothing of me! I am not Marc!" He talked back.

"Then who are you?" Soul asked.

"I already told you. I am the new one." Marc responded and then chuckled. "And don't worry. You won't remember anything after I kill you." He then used his right hand to tilt Maka'a chin so that she could slightly face him, he turned his head slowly, his cheek in contact with hers, his skin running smoothly. He smiled and let his lips flow through. Maka tried to pull away but she was too weak for his strong hand.

"No…" Maka mumbled.

"S-Stop that you piece of Shit!" Soul shouted. Soul was struggling from the chains again, putting all force, but then he stopped. He was utterly shocked when Marc pressed his lips hard on Maka's.

There was no use pulling away but to close her eyes tightly and hoping it would all go away. Marc switched his position of his lips on the other side and sucked hard, taking every taste. He switched again and sucked her upper lip and left it there for a while, he then switched at the corner of her lower lip without moving away his own and went back on the center. He felt the urge to put his whole mouth into it, his heart was shouting out for more and did what it was told and did put his whole mouth onto Maka's. It was fully on and his tongue started to flick out, licking her lips and the inside of her mouth. He opened his mouth even bigger, his own saliva falling on Maka's own mouth and lips. "Stop…" Maka said weakly under his lips, pulling away as hard as she could. Marc however did stop; he licked his lips, taking any leftover of Maka's sweetness in. "Delicious." He said. Soul was quiet. His eyes saw the whole thing. Maybe he should die. 'Wrong!' His inner voice said. 'Don't leave Maka you pansy! And don't be a mindless shit!' It continued. 'Maka…." His own self whispering in his mind. 'This is definitely not Marc.'

"I'm just getting started." Marc said.

The hand he used to hold Maka's chin trailed down to her neck, after that her chest then to her stomach, until it reached to Maka's miniskirt hem line. He then touched her knee.

"No, no, NO!" Soul shouted. "You Fucking Bastard! I'll kill you! I will kill you!"

"Just shut it." Marc responded and his hand began to go up her knee, feeling the skin as it went up. Maka gasped a little, she tried moving out, but again. Her strength was gone. Marc's hand disappeared into the miniskirt. "Ah… That's very nice." He said, his other hand, which was on Maka's waist started to rub her shirt sideways, slightly back and forth. His hand was screaming for more, he could still feel her skin under the thin cloth. Soul was swearing and cursing at Marc.

"When I get out of this, I promise you that I will be the one to kill you with my own bare hands!" Soul said. Marc ignored him and felt Maka's underwear. His arm lifted half of Maka's miniskirt and Soul could see that he was reaching for the Sem line. Soul wanted to look away, but he couldn't, his eyes turned deep in red. He struggled from the chains again and tried moving forward. He felt the pain on his arms and the heat on his wrists, but that didn't matter, the only thing that matter was saving Maka from that damn bastard. "Let go of her!" Soul growled, turning his wrist from the chains. Marc ignored him again. His fingers started to sink halfway from the Sem-line and felt Maka twitch. He stopped between his wrists and started feeling, left to right. Marc smiled.

"Please… S-Stop…" Maka said again and gasped. Soul's eyes widened and his teeth were clenched tightly.

"Whoever you are! Let go of her you Son of a Bitch!" Soul yelled out, but that made Marc's hand go in deeper. "You Fuck!"

"No…" Maka said, her eyes filling with tears. Marc's hand was already at the center and slowly pushed his finger in. "Ah...!" Maka gasped.

"Fuck you!" Soul shouted at Marc. His wrists were already burning. Marc chuckled, however, he did stop, but he did not stop his progression. He slowly lifted his hand out but did not let go.

"Is your heart already broken Soul?" Marc asked and laughed.

"Bastard!" Soul answered with a shout.

"I am starting to enjoy this." Marc said. "I will continue until you wish you were never even born." He then laughed again. He used both of his hands to unbutton Maka's shirt, bottom till the top. He did it slowly, his own body sticking up to hers. His face went to Maka's again and closed his eyes. "Your skin is very soft and lovely Maka. If only you were mine." He said behind her ear and licked the side of her neck till her jaw, until to the side of her eye. Her skin showed even more now. Soul was still swearing and struggling. 'I promise you Maka. I will save you! I will never leave you behind!' He thought. 'Think of a way out! Think!' Maka's shirt was already unbuttoned. Marc put his hands on her stomach; he then moved both of them without letting go of his hands at her back and back to her stomach again. He continued this until he was satisfied with her skin, her shirt lifted up every time his hands went at the back. He then let his hands explore her body. Marc grinned even bigger. He then trailed his hands up, feeling her solar plexus then reaching to her breast. Maka's tears fell on her cheek.

"Don't cry. Soul will be dead soon." Marc said and licked her cheek that was wet. "Salty."

"Maka!" Soul said.

"Soul." Maka responded weakly, trying to get away from Marc's tongue.

"We will get out of this. I promise!" Soul said. Marc stopped licking and stopped touching. He grinned. He put his hands on both of Maka's upper arm.

"Promise, huh?" Marc said. "Hm… I wonder how mad you are going to be when I hurt her." He then smirked.

"Don't you even dare harm her!" Soul yelled.

"Oh, but I am…" He then stretched his right arm out, a blade started to form out of his wrist. "I really wonder."

"Damn you!" Soul shouted. Marc's blade started to get close to Maka's cheek bone. The tip of his blade touched her skin. Soul's teeth showed, his bones from his neck was showing and it also showed that he was really angry and trying very hard to get out of the chains.

"Let me start with a small scratch." Marc said. His blade went in Maka's skin, going deep little by little. Maka tried to hold in her painful gasps in her throat, but failed. Her teeth clenched and closed her one eye that was next to the blade. Her hands were shaking. Blood was leaking out and it fell on Marc's blade.

"You Fucking Bastard! God Damn you! Fuck! Fuck!" Soul shouted even louder and struggled even harder, his eyes glowed even redder and the chains sounded like it was going to get ripped off. "Gaahhh!" He screamed. His knuckles turned bright red, his nails digging deeper into his skin, his mind repeating, 'Shit! Shit! Shit!'. Maka already had a wound on her cheek and it was a straight and deep scratch, blood was flowing through.

"Now I know." Marc said and licked the blood from his blade. "Even her blood is tasty. Now, let's try the others. Shall we?" His blade now pointed at Maka's waist. He then chuckled. "Starting from the top." Marc said. He then used the tip of his blade to dig in. Maka's painful gasp became louder. The tip of his blade disappeared into her skin and blood started to gush out a bit. When it got even deeper, Maka couldn't contain it anymore and yelled out a painful scream. When Marc started to let his blade go down, he did it slowly, making another big painful cut. Maka's tears flowed down her cheeks even more, her scream gotten even louder each time the blade moved.

"Maka!" Soul shouted. "No! No!" His blood was already boiling even more. He felt Madness, he did not feel pain from his wrist, but saw his own blood coming out of the chains, and they were hot too. "You!" Soul said. "Stop it!" Marc ignored and continued to move the blade down. Maka's eyes were shut tightly, she couldn't hold it, she just couldn't. This time, Soul can tell how painful it was by her scream, it told every detail, her face told him to let it stop. He can also feel her own Soul tremble. Soul growled. The chains were having a crack, he felt his arm transforming into a scythe. However it did transform into a blade, making his hand brake free, his anger made the blade hard and sharp. Marc stopped. His eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Soul quickly used his blade to break his other hand free and started to move towards Marc and Maka. Marc quickly cut the rope on where Maka's hands were tied and wrapped his arm around her and pointed his blade at her neck and nervously moved backwards with her. "Stay away Evans! Don't let me kill her!"Marc warned. Soul turned his blade back into his normal form and stood his ground.

"Just let her go, Marc. You are defeated. Just admit it." Soul said calmly.

"Shut up!" Marc shouted while he moved towards the door. Maka still wasn't strong enough to fight back. Her hands tried to pull Marc's arm away, trying not to trip while she was forced to walk in front of him. Marc reached the door and said. "I'm winning! So beat it!" Suddenly, the door burst into pieces of wood and someone's hand was seen in a fist. Marc was hit and elbowed.

"BlackStar Big Wave!" The voice said and turned his fist. Marc was then pushed forward; Maka was released and fell to the floor. Marc on the other hand was pushed ahead of her and hit the ground, he then coughed out blood. The door fell into pieces and BlackStar appeared. "The Great BlackStar is here to save you!" He said and Tsubaki was beside him, she ran to help Maka. Marc stood up.

"I will not be defeated easily!" He said. "Hey Soul! Let's duel to death!"

"Duel accepted." Soul responded. Marc grinned and ran towards him and hit him hard with his left. Soul did not see it coming and he was pushed back against the wall, but he regained his footing and conscious quick and saw Marc's blade coming, he ducked and the blade hit the wall. Soul quickly transformed his armed into a blade and swings it to Marc. He quickly dodged but had a slit with a little scratch and his shirt was torn. "Fuck." He swore. He was distracted and it was Soul's turn to hit him with his left hand, he punched him on the solar plexus, and then gave a straight punch on the face, he was then flying out of the door. BlackStar quickly moved out of the way. "Hey!" He said.

"Just get out of the way next time, moron!" Soul said and ran outside. "Tsubaki! Take care of Maka!" He called out.

"Right!" She answered, she then removed the rope that was tied onto Maka's wrists and started to heal her wounds, she wiped the blood away and used some of her cloth to wrap her waist, she left her shirt open just in case.

Marc got up and was hit with Soul's punch on the face again; he swung his blade hoping to hit him. It was immediately blocked by Souls scythe; Soul then kicked him on the stomach. Marc stumbled backwards and Soul jumped towards him. Marc looked up and saw Soul coming. He moved out to the right, making Soul hit the ground with a miss. He then swung his own blade, Soul was lucky to dodge out on time. Soul is within a distance of Marc, they both looked at each other in the eye.

"So, Soul… How does it feel to be heartbroken? How does it feel when someone's love got hurt?" Marc asked, smiling evilly. Soul did not respond. Marc laughed. "It's painful isn't it? Heh… That's how I felt!" Marc then ran full tilt at Soul. Soul was calm, he waited. Marc swung his blade and it was easily blocked again, Soul punched him lightly and did it the second time harder. Marc fell on his knees and hands, blood appearing at the corner of his mouth. Soul turned his scythe back to its normal form again.

"I won't kill you, I know the old Marc is still in you. We can help get that madness out." Soul said.

"Fuck off Soul. I will kill you, Marc will never come back! Never! The only way he is coming back is to kill me dead!" Marc talked back and quickly jumped out of his place and slashed him on the waist. "Gah!" Soul gasped, luckily he went out of the way and Marc lost his footing. He then grabbed him on the shirt collar and stabbed him with his blade. Marc coughed out blood. His eyes had no mood, no light, and no life. Soul removed his blade and let go of his shirt, he fell to the ground, bleeding. He then murmured. "If you love somebody, never give up winning their heart. But then, I failed and I have figured out that we must let them go and leave them to their rightful lover." He then turned his head to Soul. "You're lucky. Hehe..." After his words were out, his breathing stopped and his body lay there lifeless. Soul stared at a moment and then snapped out of it. BlackStar laid a hand on Soul's shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Soul responded. 'It's all over, Maka's safe.' He thought, then "Maka." He said and ran back to the room. When he reached there. Tsubaki was done healing Maka's wounds. He kneeled down beside her.

"She will be fine. Don't worry." Tsubaki said and stood up. "BlackStar and I are going to report to shibusen."

"Wait. How did you know we were here?" Soul asked.

"You and Maka were missing for a long time, so me and Blackstar started to search. BlackStar used his senses; he then heard Maka and you screaming." She responded. "I'll be going now, go home and take a rest. I'll come over when Lord Death gives any news."

"Thanks, Tsubaki."

"You're welcome, Soul." Tsubaki then ran out of the door, BlackStar lead the way. When they were out of sight. Soul looked at Maka.

"I'm so sorry Maka." Soul said. "This is not cool". He sighed.

"Soul?" Maka whispered. She tried to sit up and Soul helped her.

"Maka, you should rest." Soul said. Maka did not say anything but hugged him tightly. Soul did not expect this but he hugged her back and smiled.

"I- I love you… Maka, F-For real..." He said and blushed. They both pulled back, but neither of them let go. Maka smiled.

"I love you too, Soul." Maka replied. Soul smiled too, he then leaned down and kissed her, his heart was beating fast when Maka kissed him back, but soon calmed down and he enjoyed the moment of their first kiss.

You are my fruit

You let our friendship have roots

You supported me with your stems

You turned me fresh instead of a rotten flesh.

You are my sun

You are my moon

You are the one that made my day and night

You're happiness enlightens me

You're sadness darkens me.

You are my friend

You are the best one, the greatest one

I cannot imagine a life without you.

You're kiss was passionate and compassionate.

You're kiss was soothing and relaxing.

I trust in you, I believe in you.

For that I must say after all these years

That I love you.

The End.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story! Please comment and review. Yeah, poor Maka, Damn the new Marc, yay for BlackStar and Tsubaki and you go Soul! And last but not least! Aww for Soul and Maka kissing. Fluffy ending? Yeah… I am a SoMa fan and I had to do this, (evil voice) in a dark and evil story (grins).

I will be making more soon!

Requests are available, but forgive me if I don't accept if you are going to let me do something even more horrible than this, but I will try my best! :D By the way, I did the poem on my own, in Soul's POV. Hope it's not to cliché.


End file.
